A forgotten past
by whitney5678
Summary: The scouts and the GW boys all had a past together as do some of the other characters will they remember eachother or will they all die. Before they remeber their other half?
1. Default Chapter

An: I'm starting a new fic. I hope you like it it's GW/SM. I am changing some factors. I do not own GW/ Sm.

Summary: The Planets were all united until a terrible force destroyed them. Years later on colonies the young heirs of the lost planets meet. Past are revealed, loves rekindled and family found.

On with it.

Chapter one: Introductions

The eight planets were all in peace due to the silver alliance. The Moon kingdom heirs were to rule after their parents. The Venusians were to be the heirs when their parents passed. The Mercurians heirs were to be the rulers when their parents passed. The Mars/ Saturn heirs where to be the rulers. The Jupiter heirs were to rule after wards. The Last planet Pluto was to be ruled by one heir. The Uranus and Neptune planets were destroyed killing the heir and their parents. Last the earth heir were to rule when their parents were deceased.

Serenity was to be Queen of the Moon at 19 she was loved by all. Serenity was beautiful. She had long silver hair and sapphire eyes she had the look of the moon. She was a 5'4' young woman with will to go with it.

Her older brother Zechs at 25. He was to be the Heir of the Sun. Zechs was very handsome. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He was at least 6'1''. Every woman that did not have a love wanted him. He had a disposition that people found to be perfect for the future King of the Sun.

The Princess of Venus Apordities/ or Mina by her friends, was said to look almost identical to her cousin the moon princess. She was 5'6'' and had a wonderful disposition. At 19 she was the leader of the princess's court. The princess of Venus had long blond hair and gold eyes. She was to become queen of Venus.

The Prince of Venus was the older brother of Mina. At 20 he was 5'7'' and had a loving personality. He was against war but if there need be he would fight. He was to be King of Venus once he married.

The Princess of Mercury Amy, was very wise and loving. She was 5'5'' and had a lovely figure. She had the Blue hair and blue eyes that matched her hair. She was the youngest of her family at 19 she was to be the queen of Mercury.

The first born princes of Mercury Treiz was 25. He had brown hair and carmel eyes. He was at least 5'11'. He had a kind disposition but could be very competitive when it came to competitions. He was said to be very aloof at times. He was to be the king.

Trowa the silencer prince of Mercury. He was the second born. At 21 he had a quiet disposition. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was 5'10''. He was to be the king of mercury if anything happened to Treiz.

Duo the third born prince of mercury was said to be a trickster. He was 20 years old and still acted like he was 16. He had a long brown chestnut braid and cobalt blue eyes. He loved to flirt with any woman who was young. He was a considered candidate for the king of mercury. Duo was 5'8''.

The princess of Mars Rei, was the youngest of the three siblings. She had long red hair and red eyes. She was very pretty and had a fiery disposition. She was 19 and to be the queen of mars. She was 5'6'' also.

Heero prince of Mars was to be king. He had chocolate brown hair and persian blue eyes. He was 5'9''. He had a silent demure and was a very good at combat. He was 20 also.

Hotaru princess of Saturn was the half sister of Rei and Heero. She was 22. She had black hair with a purple tinge in it. Her eyes were purple also. She is 5'5' She was said to be quiet and to be Queen of Saturn.

Hera/Lita the princess of Jupiter was 5'8''. She had green hair and green eyes. At 19 she was to be the the Quenn of Jupiter once her parents passed on. She was kind and had a strong will. She loved her brother.

Wufie Prince of Jupiter was 20. He had black hair and black eyes. He was said to be sexist but who knows. He was to be King of Jupiter. He was 5'9''.

Setsuna Princess of Pluto at 22 was 5'11'. She had dark green almost black hair with maroon eyes. She was to be queen. Once her parents died. She had a quiet yet kind disposition.

An: Glad that's over with. This is just the prolouge so I can tell you all about the characters. No flames now R&R please.


	2. It all ends

An: I'm starting a new fic. I hope you like it it's GW/SM. I am changing some factors. I do not own GW/ Sm. What I meant when I said she loved her brother I meant like she looked up to him. I guess I'll have Amara and Michelle but I won't make them like eachother. Their just cousins who I'll have to pair them up with someone. Vote for couples. but I will have the couples who I paired up in the rooms together.

Summary: The Planets were all united until a terrible force destroyed them. Years later on colonies the young heirs of the lost planets meet. Past are revealed, loves rekindled and family found.

On with it.

Chapter one: Plans and unexpected happenings.

On the Moon

"Serenity will you pay attention." Zechs said in frustration to me.

"Yes brother dear." I replied.

"Argg stop doing that I told you not to call me that.''

"But why brother dear."

"Because it irritates me."

"Fine."

"Good. Now lets continue."

"Okay."

"The ball will be held in the ballroom of course."

"No, really." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Would you grow up. Your not the only one who is betroth to some complete stranger who your only meeting in a week." he said.

"Sorry so any way continue." I said

"Okay so the ball is to honor our alliance that has now lasted for 100 years. It also celebrates our betrothals." I wrote all of this down.

"We need to chose food, colors, and costumes." I said

"I think the food should be from all of the planets." he looked at me to see my reaction. I nodded my head in agreement.

"The costumes should be that of the planet." I wrote that down.

"Last the colors should be from that of every planet." I also wrote that down.

"Did we forget anything?"

"No."

"Good."

"Well now that that's done. I Said I'd meet my friends." Zechs said to me.

"Where are you meeting them?"I asked

"Oh they decided to come here."

"Okay. Good my friends and I are meeting on Mercury."

""Bye sister dear." Zechs said as the door was knocked. His friends I'm guessing. I glared at his back. He turned to look at me. "You know when you look at me like that you remind me of someone." he then threw a transportation disk at me and threw the door open. Before my clothes changed and I was transported I saw chocolate brown messy hair.

On mercury.

'Who was that?' I wondered as I thought about the chocolate brown hair. 'I wonder what he's like and what color eyes he has. I was shocked when I felt myself falling over. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground.

"Ooof. Oww." I opened my eyes to see that I had fallen on top on Rei. I also had my cousin on top of me.

"Mina you know I love you but get OFF."

She sprung off of me.

"Sorry Serenity." she also offered me her hand.

"Yeah." I then turned to help Rie up.

She took my out stretched hand and I pulled her up.

"Hi guys sorry I arrive late. My dear brother kept me a little after."I said.

"That's okay princess." Setsuna said.

"Yeah we understand." Amara said.

"We all have duties too." Michelle also said.

"Setsuna you know I don't like being called that we are all princesses and we will all one day be queen." I said

"So have any of you heard about your betroths?" Amy asked.

"All I know is that he he's a prince that's all my mother told me." Hera said

"Yeah well I think that's obvious Lita." Rei snapped.

I just stood there watching them. I looked at my other friends. Rie was wearing a dress of her planet. Her dress was red, sleevless and had a v neck. The dress clung to her hips and flared out at the bottom.

She looked stunning. I felt like a pauper compared to her. Her hair was out and held back by a red headdress. All of us were in our royal attire. Mina was in her yellow/ orange dress. Herra (lita) was in her forest green dress. Amy was in her blue dress. Hotaru was in her purple. Setsuna was in her black dress. I was in my silver dress.

"So Sets do you know who your betroth to?"

"I have no idea Serenity."

"Do you know who your betroth to Herra?" Amy asked.

"No. No idea. What about you Selen?" Lita said using my grandmothers name.

"I have no idea." I said.

We all just laughed.

"So none of us have any idea who we will be marrying." Amy said.

We all nodded. I then started to think about the man I had seen. I wonder if I'll ever see him again? He'll probably go for one of my friends if I ever did see him again. I'd be crushed. I wish I could meet him or see him again. I was brought out of my thoughts by Rei.

'Hello. Selenity.'

'Hmm.'

'We've been trying to get your attention for five eons.'

'Oh hehe. Sorry.'

I then opened my eyes to see that my friends were all looking at me. I just shrugged.

"So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing. "

"Cousin why do you look dazed?"

"Uhhh well my brother has this friend."

"Details." Lita said

"Come on Selene tell us." Rei said with a smile

I felt my face heat up. I told them the only thing I knew. They looked puzzled. Rei looked uncertain. She then got up.

"Guys I have to go. I forgot to do something." with that she disappeared.

"'Kay see you later Rei.

After that we all decided to go home. Once at home I found a note on my bed. I read the note: Serenity I have to talk to you.

-Mom

I briskly turned from the room and walked down the hall to the throne room. Once there my mother and father stopped their conversation. I bowed and then sat on the ground.

"Serenity you know your not suppose to sit on the floor no matter how clean it is." my mother Queen Selenity scolded me.

"Darling leave our daughter alone you did the same thing when you were young," my father, King Apollo, said.

I held in my laughter, when I saw the look on my mothers face. I then got off the floor and stood up. I then began to fix my clothing. I then fixed my hair.

"You wanted to see me. "i said to my parents

"Yes Serenity we have some news of your betroth." my mother said smiling when she saw the look of wonder on my face.

I held my breath. My mother and father looked at each other and smiled. 'Will they just hurry up and tell me.' I began to shift on my feet.

"Don't shift." my mother scolded once again.

"Darling leave her alone."'

"Your betroth is Prince Aries."

I stood there hoping to find out where he was from. My parents looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes. 'Okay I'm waiting.' 'tick tock.'

"Excuse me mother but is that all your telling me?" I asked trying to hold in my anger.

"Yes honey that's all we're telling you." my father said.

I let out an exasperated sigh and left. On the way out I bumped into my brother. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked up at him.

"Did mom and dad call you as well?" I asked

"Yeah." he replied

"Have fun." I said sarcastically

After that I went in my room. Every thing else after that was a blur. My friends and I talked about what we had found out and were all puzzled. We then all did not see each other after that.

The night of the ball came and I was worried. I had not seen the man anymore and I was not to keen on meeting my fiancé'. I looked at my attire. I was not dressed in the regular gown. Tonight I was wearing a silver dress. I found the style new but exciting.

The top was that of a corset. It had lace going up and around the edge. The neckline was round and low but not too low. It was enough to draw attention. The skirt was round and full. My hair they placed half on top and half down. The half that was up they decided to do ringlets. The half that was down the curled also.

I felt like a stupid doll. I had been all dressed up, had make up put on me and I had a mask in my hand. It was a silver moon with a big silver plume.

"Princess Serenity, The Princess of the moon." I took a deep breath and walked through. I was on the top of the stairs and walking down gracefully until the palace shook. I went tumbling down the stairs head first. I heard the crowd gasp.

"Serenity" I heard ten voice say. 'Oh Selene please no. I'm too young to die.' I closed my eyes waiting for the impact which never came.

I opened them to find my self in a pair of strong arms. 'Okay so it's a man.' I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of persian blue eyes. His hair was brown. Chocolate brown and messy. 'Oh my God is it him?'

I was about to ask who he was but of course my friends came rushing over. I was bombarded with questions. As I was being asked all of this the stranger put me down. I tried to get his attention but once I was put down he just left. ' Great there he goes again.'

The ball room then suddenly became quiet. I turned around and saw a woman. She could have been gorgeous had it not been for the negative aura I saw around her. She had long black hair and purple eyes. (AN: Nehelania.)

Before I even had time to speak a blast of energy came hurtling towards me. My friends tried to block the attack, but my brother beat them to it.

"ZECHS!" I scream as he fell to the ground. I watched as his body convulsed in pain. I quickly nealt on the ground and cradled his head in my lap.

"Why did you do that? You should have let it hit me. You have to stay alive." I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Serenity. Do you even have to ask why? I'm your brother I'm suppose to protect you no matter what." he said gently taking my hand in his. I saw that it was covered in gold blood. As the heir to the sun his blood is gold.

"You can't leave me. I need you here." I said to him.

"I'll always be by you in your heart." with that said he died.

"No Wufie." Hera screamed as her brother died in her arms.

I looked around me and saw my friends crying over the bodies of their dead brothers. ' I felt enraged as I saw what she had done. i stood up.

"Nehelania you will pay." I said as I called the silver crystal to me. I felt my self glow as the crystal formed in my hand. Before I was even able to attack her, she shot a blast at me and my friends so they would not be able to protect each other or me. I closed my eyes as the attack hit me.

"AHHHHH." I screamed in agony as I crumpled to the ground. I felt myself lifted into a pair of arms and saw that my father was holding me. He was looking down at me with tears in his eyes. I looked next to him and saw my mother crying.

"Serenity why didn't you move?" she said as she stroked my face.

"I 't... it ....was.. coming...... too......fast." I found it harder to speak i then felt my self drift.

"Serenity." I felt my body go limp. "Serenity, I began to shiver. "SERENITY."

"Good bye I love you." I then took my last shuddering breath.

Queen Selenity's pov

"Why my children why?" I thought.

I turned to Nehelania.

"You will pay." I said as I saw every one dead.

Before she was even able to do anything I shot the silver crystal at her in a great beam one she was not able to avoid. With my last ounce of strength, I sent my daughter and son along with the other princes and princesses Two thousand years ahead. I then fell to the ground. My husband came over to me. He helped me hold the crystal as he too was dying.

"Selenity remember that I love you." he said as he died.

"Always my love." I said as I too died.

An: I almost cried as I killed them all off. I hope you liked this NO FLAMES.


	3. To the academy

Chapter One: Waking up

Why do I always have the same recurring dream. I though as I woke up with a head ache. The doctors said it would go away. I walk into the bathroom and am not surprised to see that my friends are up also. I smile at them groggily and the take a pill.

"Same dream again?" I asked all of them.

"Yeah." Rei said answering for them

When will they end?" Mina asked

""That depends I guess." Amara said

"Once we find our souls." Hotaru said.

"Who knows how long that could take." Amy stated

"Weeks." Lita said.

"Years." Michelle said.

"It may take weeks, months, years, you never know, now hurry up we have to all get ready for school" Setsuna said.

About my friends we all met when our parents were killed in an attack by Oz. We were all girls who at the same night all had something in common. We still aren't sure what though. We were able to live with each-other due to the scientists.

Now about my friends. Rei is 5'6'' with red eyes and deep red hair. Everyone finds that odd but we are used to it now. She has a fiery temper, but she is a true friend. She is 18 like me. Rei also likes to spar.

Mina people say could be my twin if we had the same hair and eyes that is. Mina is also unusual she she has gold eyes and blond hair. She is the same height as Rei, 5'6''. She is also 18. Weird huh? She also is very happy and loves to shop.

Now Hotaru is a diffrent story she is 5'5' and has black hair. What is odd about her though is that her hair has a purple tinge in it. Her eyes are purple. She can be very quiet but we still love her. She is 21 and in college. Hotaru loves to read.

Amy is a wise woman. Amy is also 5'5.'' She has blue eyes and blue hair. It makes us wonder why we have such odd hair. Amy like Lita, Mina, Rei, and I is also 18. She loves to read and play chess.

Lita is 18 like I said and is an amazing cook. She has green eye and green hair. She is 5'8''. Lita loves to cook and bird watch not the feathered kind though. Lita also love to spare.

Setsuna is very kind. She is 22. She has dark green hair and maroon eyes. She is the tallest of us all. She is 5'11 and also is attending college.

Amara is very protective of me. She is 22 and has sand blonde short hair and blue eyes. She is the same hight of Setsuna at 5'11. she also goes to collage and likes to race.

Michelle is also unusual. She has aquamarine hair and eyes. She loves to swim and is 5' 6. She goes to the same collage as Hotaru, Setsuna, and Amara.

Now about myself. My name is Serenity. My friends call me Selene though. I am 5'4'' and proud of it. I have silver hair and sapphire eyes. I love to shop, listen to music, and I love being a Gundam pilot like my friends. I am also 18. Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, and I all go to the Peace Craft Academy run by Relena Dorlin. This will be our first year.

I quickly got dressed and then had a quick breakfast. After that Lita, Rie, Mina, Amy and I all got in my light blue metallic convertible. I was wearing a white pair of capri with a black tank top that said Princess on it. My hair was left out. I did not bother to tie it back.

Lita was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a dark green tank top. She had her hair out and to her shoulders. She wore a pair of black combat boots. She had on a black bracelet. She also had writing on her shirt that said, Combat princess.

Amy had on a long jeans skirt with a light blue tank top. She had two clips in her hair which we convinced her to grow to her shoulders. She also had on a pair of flat shoes. On her neck she had a blue chocker.

Rei was wearing a cute black mini skirt with a red tank top. She had her hair out also. But it was held back by a black head band. She had on a pair of red flats.

Mina was wearing a cute orange sun-dress. She had her hair held back by an orange head band also. On her legs she had a pair of yellow heels. Mina looked great. Well actually all my friends did.

"So are you excited to be going to a new school?" Mina asked

"Sure." Amy said

"I don't think we should get to comfortable. The doctors will probably ship us off to somewhere new before the end of term any way." I said in a monotonous voice.

"I agree with Selene." Rei said

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't flirt with a few guys." Lita said

Trust her to say that. She would know she loves to flirt with guys. If she sees any guy she thinks is cute, he instantly looks like an old boy friend.

The rest of the ride was quiet as we all were thinking our own thoughts. By the time we reached the school it was 6: 15. "Were 45 minute early so we can go see Peace craft." I said as I stepped out of the car. The girls followed behind me. We walked through the doors and into the office. I walked up to the desk to the receptionist.

"Ah you must be the new girls who transfered in. Welcome"

I nodded my head in reply.

"Would you like to see Miss Peacecraft now?"

"Yes we would." I said in a monotones voice.

She looked a bit taken aback by my tone. She then pressed a button on her phone.

"Ms. Peacecfaft."

"Yes Ms. Johnson."

"The new students are here to see you."

"Okay send them in please."

"Right away mam."

"Thank you."

"Ms. Peacecraft will see you now."

"Thank you." Amy replied as we walked into an office.

I saw a girl with wheat colored hair sitting behind the desk.

"Hello you girls must be the new students welcome to the Peacecraft Academy"

"I'm Selene. This is Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina." I said in a monotonous voice.

"Pleased to meet you and I'm sure you want to be shown to your rooms.

I nodded my head.

"Okay your room mates will be Rei with Change Wufie, Lita with Duo Maxwell, Amy with Quatra R. Winner, Mina with Trowa Barton, and you Selene with, she paused and frowned, "Heero Yui."

She then handed us the keys and left us in the hall. I looked at the paper she had given me and followed the map to the rooms. Lita's room was first so I gave her the key. The next room we went to was Mina's. The room across from that was Rei's. the next room i came to was Amy's. Three doors down was mine.

I took the keys out and was about to open the door but it was opened by someone else. I stood in front of a boy a year older than me. He had unruly brown hair and persian blue eyes. He glared at me and I at him. He then pulled a gun out on me.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"I am your room mate, Selene, and who I work for is NONE Of your business."

I said as I pushed past him. Or tried to. If it wasn't for his hand that shot out which I blocked. So it took me a moment longer to get inside. Due to the fact that I flipped him over my shoulder.

He quickly got up and walked behind me. I was stopped when he strode in-front of my gun locked on my forehead. I just looked at him. I then smiled at him. He looked taken aback.

I then quickly kicked under his feet and rolled to the side, when he started to shoot at me. 'God you'd think I'm OZ or something.' This went on for a good two minutes until the door was kicked open. We stopped our combat and stood up. I was not surprised to see eight people in the room.

My comrades looked at me with astonishment. Rei was the first one to speak.

"What the hell happened in here?" she said indicating to the bullet holes.

"Oh I wouldn't answer Mr. Uptight' question." I said in monotone.

"Why the hell were you shooting at such a hot babe, He-man?" some boy I guess who was the same age as Heero asked. He had a long brown chestnut braid and purple eyes.

"I don't think Heero started it it was that weak onna" some rude sexist man with a tight ponytail said referring to me.

"Who the hell are you calling weak onna. You sexist pig?" Lita said turning to him.

"Umm I hate to interrupt but we'll be late for our first class." Amy said. Everyone looked at her. She then walked out of the room I watched as a kind looking boy left behind her.

"Hey Quatra wait for me." Quatra R. Winner Gundam Pilot of Sandrock.

The one who left behind him I later found out was Duo Maxwell. The Gundam Pilot of Shigami.

I walked out afterwards followed by Rei, Lita, and Mina. Who I saw flirting with her room mate, Trow Barton Gundam Pilot of Heavy Arms. My comrades were followed by Wufie Gundam Pilot of Nataku, and Heero Yui Gundam Pilot 01 of Wing Zero.

The walk to class was quiet as I did not say anything. The Gundam Pilots walked in before us and we walked in after them. I heard the male population of the room whistle as my friends and I walked in. I stood in-front of the class.

"Ladies would you mind introducing your selves." the teacher said

I nodded my head. I stepped to the right so my friends could go first. Mina being the show off that she was went first.

"Hi, I'm Mina Aino." she then waved

"Ms. Aino sit in-front of Mr. Winner please."

"Okay." she then sat

"Hello I'm Amy Mizuno." Amy said in a confident voice.

"Ms. Mizuno sit in-front of Mr. Barton."

"Of course." she said and then sat in-front of Trowa.

"Hi I'm Makato Kino." Lita said

"Ms. Kino sit in-front of Mr. Change."

"Sure." She nodded and then sat down.

"Hi, I'm Rei Hino." Rei said as she stood in-front of the class.

"Ms. Hino sit in front of Mr. Yui."

"Okay." she said as she sat down I saw that she glared at him.

"Selene Tsukino." I said in a gruff voice. The guys stared and I just looked at them.

"Ms. Tsukino sit in-front of Mr. Maxwell please." the sensi said

I walked and sat in-front of him. I heard him whistle. I turned around and glared at him.

"Hey I was just messing with ya. Babe."

"My name is not babe. My name is Selene."

I felt the gaze of my roommate on me. I glared at him. He glared at me just as coldly. I wasn't going to let him win. It looked like he wasn't either.

"Mr. Yui and Ms. Tuskino if your quite done with staring at each-other I'd like to continue my class."

We looked at her. She looked at us. We glared at each other one more time then class began. I was glad when my communicator went off.

'Guys we have a mission.'

'Okay.' Amy said

'One sec.' Lita said

'Let's go.' Rei said

'Come on.' Mina said

I noticed that the guys looked at us. They couldn't have heard that. Trowa looked at Mina. Wufie looked at Rei. Quatra looked at Amy. Duo looked at Lita. I felt the perfect soldiers gaze on my back.

I rose my hand.

"Yes Ms. Tsukino." the sensi said looking at me.

"We have a family crisis." I said

"It can wait can't it?" she asked

"No sensi we have to go." I replied

"If you must." she said with a huff.

We stood up and walked out of the room.


	4. author note

AN: K SO Since my laptop had a little problem, uploading a new fic, you all have to go to to read it. It's a Pretear one. If you don't know what that is please read it anyway. I'd really appreciate the feed back. My fic is alternative Universe. It is pg-13. romance/alternative universe. here is the summary:

It was a rainy day. she made a friend. But also lost something dear. Now her cousin has to help her pick up the peices. Can his friend help her along the way?

my username is lovegoddess567 thanks to all who read it. this will eventually be uploaded on 


End file.
